The Unlisted Goetia Demon
I am sure some of you have heard of the legend of how Solomon built his temple by being able to control demons (or Djinns if you are Muslim) with a magic ring given to him by one of the angels, and how he wrote two grimoires on how to control such spirits. One of them is Paimon, who appears as a crowned man riding on a camel who teaches Art and Science and secrets to the summoner. Or Astaroth, who appears as an angelic man riding on a Dragon-like beast holding a serpentin his right hand and tells the summoner past, present, and future of all things and also teaches the summoner Liberal Science. Or Naberius, who is supposedly Cerberus since one of his forms is that of a three headed hound and his other form is a black crane who makes knowledgable in all Arts and Sciences but mostly in Rhetoric But there is a unlisted one that scared King Solomon so hard that he vowed never to mention him in his books, but at the same time it also help start his descent into madness It all began in Jerusalem in the year 950 B.C., during the time Solomon was building his temple dedicated to Yahweh and had help from a magic ring that was given to him by the archangel Michael who served Yahweh which would be able to control demons and other supernatural beings, he had almost complete the sacred building. But Solomon decided to summon another being one last time. So he started to make his pentacle and light up the incense to help summon the spirits. Sometimes, he summon the souls of the dead from Sheol, other times angels, and recently the demon princes. He heard Buer tell him about the last of the demon princes that Solomon did not summon, and Buer pleaded with him never to summon him under any circumstances. Of course, Solomon did not trust any of the Demon Princes since they sided with Satan during the War in Heaven and those types of spirits who followed Satan were liars. He started drawing his pentacles and other symbols to summon this beast that scared the other demon princes. Solomon made his Magical Circle to preserve himself from the malice of demons. He also drew his Magical Circle to command the demons, and also wore his Hexagram symbol on a calf skin so they can appear as a human and not drive the summoner into insanity. Solomon also wore his Pentagram, which he made two of them, one out of gold and one out of silver. They are to be used to preserve Solomon from danger and to command the demons and also the Magic Ring Of Solomon so he did not have to smell the stinking smell of the fumes and their breath that came with them from the lowests depths of Hell. He got everything ready and with a bellowing voice " I call upon the last of Satan's Princes of The Infernal Army. May He show himself to me under the Power and Authority Of Adonai and his Heavenly Army." When Solomon said that, a fog of smoke began to appear. It was a darkish-purple and very thick. Then he began to hear a thumping noise. It started slowly, but then it got louder and closer. Then Solomon began to see a form in the fog. It looked arachnid-like, then he began to see it. It was an impish creature that had two horns, a long nose and pointed ears, greenish skin, reptilian-like eyes, cloven-feet, obese and also carrying what appeared to be a scimitar, and appeared to be riding on a large-looking spider that color was somewhere between red and purple. The new demon prince spoke in a deep growl. "So you are the "Great and Wise Solomon", huh? Should have known that my brethren were being summoned by an insignificant mortal?" Solomon then said to him "What is your name, spirit?" The demon said "I don't think you humans can pronounce it and if you did, your brain would like out of your head's orifices and you wouldn't want that would you?" Solomon was starting to get worried and decided to change the subject. "I wanted to ask you something since all the other demon princes apparently helped me build Adonai's temple. They all told me that you know the future more than they do. I want to know what will happen to Israel and her people in the near future, and perhaps the future of those who have interacted with her over the millenia." The strange demon lord's spider mount started coming closer. "Thump! Thump!" was the noise the spider mount's legs made as the demon lord started to make it go forward. The demon lord chuckled. "Do you really want to know that? It might affect your mind and let's just say, you would not like it at all. In fact, all you humans always want to know what will happen to your future. All I will say is that no matter what a person does, they cannot fight fate, and even if they succeed, fate will throw a new threat to you. For I have seen the rise and fall of many civilizations. From Atlantis to Lemuria to Mu, and all the others that came before those three and after, I have seen them all fall." Solomon being a little nervous and sweating asked "What will happen to the children of Israel and their descendants?" The demon lord then chuckled "You really want to know? Then let me show!" The demon lord then grabbed a very startled looking Solomon by the beard since his spider mount was already near Solomon and he forced Solomon to stare at his blood-red and angry eyes. What Solomon saw filled him with terror. It was the future of the descendants of Israel. How they were tortured and murdered for whatever reason. He saw them being hung, crucified, beaten, raped, and massacred. All in very graphic detail. He heard the screams and crying of the descendants of Israel, from youngest to oldest all suffering. The worst of them was a vision of a man who had a weird mustache in a brown looking outfit and on his arm was a strange looking symbol. The man was raging and yelling at a crowd in some unknown language, and then Solomon saw what looked like people getting harassed. One of the people he saw was an old man with a star on his coat that said 'Juden' getting beat up and having what appeared to be his store being burning to the ground. Solomon then saw people being forced into what looked like wooden boxes with wheels and at the front was a strange looking thing. It was metallic and also making sounds, which confused Solomon. What he saw next horrified him. Some of the people were being forced into a building and some type of gas appeared to be coming out of it and then he saw them all dead, or at least most of them were dead. He saw the soldiers of this camp take what happened to the victims that were killed by those gas in some type of oven. Some of them were children and when they were being burnt he heard screams of anguish, both young and old. Solomon was then reminded of the stories of the Canaanite god Moloch and how the Canaanites sacrificed children to him by burning them alive in a furnace/statue that had the body of a man and the head of a bull. Maybe Moloch had returned in this timeline? Yet he did not see any statue that resembled him. Suddenly he saw another vision, this time of men carrying strange weapons. Some of them were carrying the symbol of his father on their arms and apparently were soldiers of some sort. He saw that they were fighting against what appeared to be Ishmaelites, and they were firing these strange weapons that can tear through flesh and bone. Both sides were shooting at each other, and apparently they got children involved in their battles, some being used as human shields while some of the other Ishmaelites where exploded by something he had never seen before. Both sides were eager to get rid of each other as men, women and children were slain with arms, legs, and other body parts were lost. Some of them were dead children with their brains blown out of their heads, and these were both Ishmaelites and Israelites doing this to each other. Then he saw another vision where Jerusalem was still there, and then suddenly gone. He saw a giant flash and a strange cloud appeared, and then he saw the affects of this flash. Dead bodies that were on the streets, both of the children of Israel and Ishmaelite, and all of them were charred as if they were burnt alive. One of them appeared to be either a man or a woman holding their child in a way that looked like it was doing it's best to protect the child from this strange weapon, but failed doing so, and so far there were very few people left in the ruins of future Jerusalem, and even then he knew something bad was going to happen to them. He was already beginning to see some of the survivors lose their hair, and Solomon began to wonder what type of dark sorcery would create this weapon. He also saw them go through the process of how they died such as vomiting and nausea. While the rest apparently gotten tumors, either these people also began to die, while those who very lucky had problems when they try to reproduce. Some of the women would have stillbirths and miscarriages, while others had deformed looking children. But once-in-awhile, there would be a normal looking child, but Solomon knew they would have a hard life ahead of them. The demon then pushed Solomon back from him. Solomon was horrified from what he saw, and he was also crying. "Is this the fate of the Children of Israel?" Solomon cried. "This is the fate of all humans," the demon said while his spider-mount was beginning to circle Solomon. "Ever since Father and all the other gods in the world decide to let your species come into existence millions of years ago in Africa, the only thing your kind have been doing is killing each other ever since you started developing tools. Sure your kind used them to get over obstacles, but yet at the same time, you humans used those same tools to kill another over the simplest things. Even if you mortals were to unite against a common enemy, you would turn against each other once the enemy has been defeated. It will always happen." Solomon then said. "I hereby banish you back to the depths of Hell so no mortal man may know of you." And so the nameless demon began to fade, and an as he was, the demon said. "Remember Solomon, you can't change fate." And after that, Solomon began to work on his summoning books, which will both be known as the Greater Key Of Solomon and Lesser Key Of Solomon. He listed all the spells,incantations and sigils of the 72 demons we know of today, but yet he did not list this last demon/djinn prince's name. Not only because of what the demon said about his name, but what he had shown him, and he did not want any other man to see what he saw. So Solomon decide to leave his sigil out of the books, and his sanity began to slip, so much so that he allowed his numerous wives who had come from surrounding areas to make sacrifices to their gods, which would end up helping the kingdom of Israel become both the Kingdoms of Judah and Israel. After his death, some servants saw Solomon's books and also what appeared to be the last sigil, which had the words written in Hebrew, "For all that is holy in the world, don't use this!!!!!", and so they left it out. But once in awhile, there will be a copy of the Lesser Key Of Solomon that contained this unknown demon prince's sigil. And the last known version of it was used by a witch in a small town in South Dakota in the late 1800s. Category:Demon/Devil Category:History Category:Beings